Little Madness
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Com apenas cinco anos de idade, Harry já era considerado louco para seus tios. Ouro do L Challenge Ralâmpago do 6v


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Little Madness  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Family  
**Rating: **K  
**Sumário: **Com apenas cinco anos de idade, Harry já era considerado louco pelos seus tios

**Nada me pertence. Nem mesmo o Harry. Ele pertence à Luna e à J.K. Rowling...

* * *

**

**LITTLE MADNESS****  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

Sabe quando você simplesmente sabe que não se encaixa em um lugar? Pois bem, era exatamente assim que eu me sentia na Rua dos Alfeneiros número 4, completamente único, solitário.

Tinha apenas cinco anos de idade e os Dursley já me achavam estranho. Não podia ficar no mesmo cômodo que eles, nem mesmo no mesmo andar. Tio Válter adorou a ideia de Duda sobre me deixar trancado embaixo da escada, tia Petúnia nem ligou, parecia que estavam querendo manter algum tipo de louco preso, para que ele não incomodasse os vizinhos, tampouco incomodasse os próprios Dursley.

O louco era eu.

Bastava eu respirar de uma forma diferente que eles me repreendiam. Era como se estivessem preparados para qualquer ataque meu. Eu tinha cinco anos, mal conseguia amarrar os cadarços direito. Que tipo de coisa perigosa eu poderia fazer?

Como não se sentir um intruso numa casa assim? Até os cheiros me deixavam desconfortável. Tia Petúnia usava uma colônia que a deixava com um cheiro de incenso velho, tio Válter tinha cheiro de cigarro, e Duda tinha cheiro de açúcar, mas não era um cheiro bom, era enjoativo, igualzinho ao Duda.

Não faço à mínima ideia sobre como eram meus pais, mas sempre os imagino com cheiros agradáveis, nada enjoativos. Porém, nem posso perguntar isso aos Dursley sem que tio Válter cuspa o chá que está tomando e me mande para debaixo da escada.

Perguntar para tia Petúnia não é uma opção também, ela sempre choramingava e chamava o marido, que acabava me mandando para debaixo da escada.

Ser mandado para debaixo da escada era quase uma rotina.

Contudo, certa vez tive um sonho estranho, parecia que eu voava. Não, eu _estava_ voando no sonho. Sobrevoava um campo muito verde, sentia o vento batendo em minhas bochechas e cabelos. E bem longe, à quase quatro metros acima da minha cabeça, eu vi uma coisinha brilhando no ar.

Avancei com o meu corpo até aquele objeto brilhante, que não se moveu. Quando consegui pegá-lo, percebi que era uma bolinha dourada alada, suas asinhas batiam muito rápido. Aquilo me fez lembrar um beija-flor, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a bolinha soltou-se de minha mão e desapareceu no ar.

Nem pude procurar pela bolinha, pois ouvi Duda esbofeteando minha porta, numa tentativa gentil de me chamar para o café da manhã.

Não conseguia tirar aquele sonho da minha cabeça. Sentei-me à mesa, peguei a colher e enfiei um monte de cereal em minha boca.

"Mamãe, sabe com o que eu sonhei hoje?", Duda falou com a boca cheia de pão de mel.

"Com o que, meu querido?", tia Petúnia sentou-se ao lado do filho. Se Duda não fosse tão grande, ele ainda usaria a cadeirinha de bebê.

"Sonhei que tinha ganhado aquele jogo que eu tinha pedido", Duda fez cara feia para os pais, numa tentativa de intimidá-los.

"Ah, não se preocupe, meu principezinho. Você terá seu jogo", a mulher loira respondeu, segurando as duas bochechas do filho redondo. Tio Válter olhou sobre o jornal e deu uma piscadela para o filho.

"Também tive um sonho legal hoje", falei, porém ninguém prestou atenção. "Sonhei que voava sobre um campo e"

"O que foi que disse?", tio Válter parou de ler o jornal subitamente quando me ouviu falar a palavra "voar".

"Disse que tive um sonho legal. Eu estava sobrevoando um campo"

"Mas isso não é possível", Duda falou com raiva, cruzando os braços gordinhos na altura do peito.

"Eu sei que não é", informei meu primo gordo. "Mas _parecia_. Parecia mágica".

"BASTA", tio Válter começou a berrar, e seu rosto ficou púrpura. "VOCÊ É LOUCO, MULEQUE. É POR ISSO QUE NINGUÉM É SEU AMIGO. AGORA COMA ESSE SEU CEREAL DE BOCA FECHADA", tio Válter olhava ameaçador para mim.

Respirei fundo e recomecei a comer meu cereal. Depois de alguns minutos, todos estavam entretidos com alguma coisa: Tio Válter lia o jornal, e de vez em quando resmungava alguma coisa, tia Petúnia lavava os pratos, Duda devorava o segundo pedaço do bolo de chocolate, eu estava entretido numa moedinha.

Não era na moedinha em si, mas era o fato dela me lembrar daquela bolinha alada. Bem, as duas eram douradas. Lembrei-me do sonho, quando eu avancei para pegar a bolinha dourada voadora. Agora eu queria pegar aquela moedinha.

Subitamente ela deslizou pela mesa e veio parar ao lado do meu prato.

Eu estava perplexo. Olhei para os lados para ter certeza que ninguém tinha visto o que acabara de acontecer, felizmente, ninguém havia notado.

Peguei a moedinha e a examinei embaixo da mesa. Era uma moeda normal, como ela havia deslizado daquele jeito?

"Acho que sou louco, mesmo", coloquei a moedinha de volta na mesa. Era melhor ninguém ficar sabendo sobre isso.

* * *

**Nota da Autora****: Certo, mais uma Gen que eu escrevo. Apenas uma ideia de como foi a primeira manifestação de magia do pequeno Harry.**

**Review**


End file.
